hp_next_gensfandomcom-20200216-history
Hati Greyback
Hati Greyback goes by Hati Grey and is the secret head of the Greyback werewolf pack/apocalypse cult/budding terrorist army and the lead of The Furies, a rock band. She is a werewolf, a recovering potions addict, and a seer. Her pack includes Celina Greyback and her son Blue, Willow Ellis, and Logan Greyback. Personality Hati has above all else, the desire to protect. She wants to protect her pack, the few people she trusts, and tends to want to protect any young werewolves she comes across. Growing up in a feral werewolf pack that was more of a charismatic cult and currently heading the remnants of that pack, she tends to deflect attention away from her true self and to default to an unflappable, personable persona. Having grown up in said cult, she doesn't realize that this sometimes makes her more suspicious than not. She tends to take matters into her own hands, even when she's entirely out of her depth. While her childhood didn't leave room for intellectual pursuits, she's extremely curious and scholarly, and really enjoys reading, researching, and generally poking at things with sticks to figure out what happens. Being Fenrir Greyback's daughter, she has several hallmarks of an abused child: she tends to mistrust grown men, she doesn't like being touched by most without warning (or sometimes at all), and she shies away from certain unexplained triggers (hot drinks, for example). Missing a mother figure, she's susceptible to trusting and being manipulated by motherly older women. History Hati Greyback was born to Veronica, a rather troubled woman who feel in with Fenrir Greyback to fulfill her addictions and stayed because she fell in love with him. Or was brainwashed and obsessed, with Fenrir it was basically the same thing. Veronica had meant to name her baby Victoria, which was a choice quickly dismissed. Hati wasn't born a werewolf but received the bite at a young age once she proved her use to the pack with her burgeoning clairvoyant abilities. Once it became clear she had power but little control, her father began plying her with potions to induce visions. As a child she did her best to be useful, and as Fenrir was both her father and her alpha she had to do anything he said. Following Fenrir's (possible) death, the pack was destabilized and fragmented. Veronica committed suicide via overdose. After several rough years, Hati felt the need to challenge her brothers for alpha status and was able to successfully eliminate them. As alpha, Hati tried to reform the pack in many ways: stopping random and unwanted bites, trying to curb the abuse of women and children in the pack, and generally organizing them into more of a gang or an army rather than the mess they had been. The Furies formed as a form of stress relief, just a fun thing to do between Hati, Celina, and Willow. Following an intense apocalyptic vision, Hati utilized the band as their way into wixen society in order to reach more followers for the pack. This allowed her to meet several people who would become influential, such as Nick Potter-Knight, but also brought her in conflict with Roxanne Weasley and Weasley's established werewolf power structure. Being out in wixen society broadened Hati's horizons, and she began thinking more politically and strategically. This muddled together with her feral upbringing and prejudice against mainstream wolves such as the Flint Manor pack. Coupled with withdrawal, this made Hati's decisions confused and sometimes reckless. Willow complicated the plan by attacking and biting Christina Flint unauthorized, leaving Hati reeling and trying to deal with the fallout. Following a near overdose on Willow's part, Hati also mandated they both quit using potions. After Willow's death, Hati disbanded The Furies. Relationships Celina Celina Greyback is Hati's half-sister. For many things, Celina acts as Hati's enforcer as Hati takes advantage of Celina's more violent tendencies and skills. Unlike Hati, Celina doesn't seem to be uncomfortable with her sexuality and sexual situations. Hati also takes advantage of this by using Celina as an information-gathering agent. Celina is one of only two of Hati's myriad siblings that Hati actually loves and cares for, especially as Celina is Blue's mother. Logan Logan Greyback is Hati's half-brother. He's always been a largely supportive figure in her life, if not actually more of an enabler. He shares her concerns for Blue's future. While he may have disagreements with her choices, she knows he'll never contradict her and will always have her back. Willow Willow Ellis had no blood relation to Hati, but she was quickly taken up as a member of the pack. Something between a sister and a daughter, Willow was the focus of Hati's codependent tendencies for a long time until addiction, Willow's relationship with Freddie, Hati's growing interest in Nick, and the attack on Christina Flint drove a wedge between them. Although they'd grown distant, Willow's murder affected Hati deeply and unbalanced her to a large degree. Blue Blue Greyback is Hati's nephew, although she tends to act and feel more like another mother. He is a driving force in her desire to inflict change on society, and she greatly wants to make sure he has a better future. With the increased threat of hunters. Hati made the decision to send him to France with Riley Bones and Bastien Bones. Nick Fenrir Greyback Accounts & PBs * feralfuture, portrayed by Kiko Mizuhara Category:Character Category:Generation Two Category:Werewolf